


Home Security

by Amilyn



Category: Probe (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin James is always dabbling and rarely tells anyone his plans. Drabble. No content to warn for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/gifts).



"Austin?"

No sound.

"Austin?"

Nothing.

"Austin! It's dark and I'm alone and I'm scared! Do something!"

A burst of static sounded and every muscle spasmed as she jumped and screamed.

"Your wish is my command," Austin's voice boomed.

"I swear I'm going to kill you," she called as light appeared near her feet and the box lifted.

Austin stood before her, a huge grin on his face. "What do you think of my security prototype?"

She punched his arm.

"Ow!"

" _Warn. Me. Austin!_ I've told you before you've got to warn me of new projects."

"But it's cool, isn't it?"


End file.
